Dragon's Heart
by one-fili-to-rule-them-all
Summary: "To those who are truly alike, love and hate can easily spark." What if Thorin Oakenshield met a being he despised? Syl, a dragon-born, was asked to protect the burglar of his company. But they couldn't get along with each other. Follow Syl and Thorin as they embark on the quest to reclaim Erebor. Will love sprout from their constant bickering? Or will they become fiercest enemies?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The Inn of the Prancing Pony was always busy, every night and every day as it was a place of meeting and lodging. It was filled with Men and hobbits drinking and merry-making. With all the songs sang, and ales downed, there was one peculiar being in the west corner of the tavern. Cloaked in black, she sat there waiting for her food and ale, and for one wandering wizard who asked to meet her. Her hood was drawn over her face to avoid wanted attention from drunken men.

"I see you are here already." A familiar gruff voice spoke kindly. She looked up and saw Gandalf, smiling at her.

"And you are late." She answered back smilingly, hiding her annoyance. "You told me before you are never late."

"Perhaps you are simply early." He sat down and chuckled. After he ordered food for himself, he turned to her. His demeanor changing suddenly. "Did you change?"

"No. What did you want to discuss, Gandalf? Surely this meeting isn't about me." She leaned forward and eyed the wizard questioningly from under her hood. "For you to seek me out, it must be a matter of great importance."

"I wish to ask you a favour." He said gravely.

"Go on, then. It is time for me to repay the favour I owe you anyway."

"A friend of mine will be journeying far to the east. It is quite a dangerous business. I wish for you to accompany him and look after him."

"Who is this friend of yours and what is his purpose in the east?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. "If he cannot protect himself, why will he travel there?"

The barmaid came and brought their food. With a quick thanks, Gandalf dismissed her and watched the girl in front of her devour her meat. Sometimes he forgot _what_ she was and how she was—quick-tempered and untrusting, but cunning and resilient.

"He will be travelling with dwarves as he will be providing aid to them. His name is Bilbo Baggins, a hobbit from the Shire."

"Tell me you are jesting." She laughed wryly. "I don't like dwarves. I refuse. Ask another favor."

"I am not asking you to look after the dwarves, I am asking you to look after my friend. Ignore them if you wish. I know you are not hard-hearted. I do not think you will let that poor hobbit be subjected to the many dangers of the road. Moreover, I think you will benefit greatly in this quest."

That had her attention. Gandalf was the only one who knew what she desired the most, what she needed the most. She lifted her head and tried to sound nonchalant. "What?"

"Smaug."

"Those dwarves wish to take back their mountain and their gold from him."

Gandalf nodded.

"They will fail, Gandalf." She smiled, From under her hood, Gandalf had sworn he saw the glimmer of gold, and he knew immediately that she would agree to this quest. "And when they do, I will be there to protect the hobbit and take the gold. Smaug and I have unfinished business to discuss."

"Well then, I will see you in the Shire. Our meeting place is Bilbo's home. Look for the hobbit hole with a green door. It is quite easy to find, Syl." He smiled. "And with your sense of smell, I am sure you would find me in an instant. Be there in a fortnight and don't be late. There is a hearty supper waiting for you there."

From under the cloak, Gandalf saw her smile slightly. She has been the same as before, always she was thrilled by the thought of eating her meals. She laughed heartily. "I'll be there an hour early. I do like a meaty supper."

"Fine," Syl downed her ale and stood up. "I'll be in Rohan for the time being. I will see you in a fortnight, then."

Gandalf wondered if a being like her was right for the job. She was unpredictable and reckless, impatient and ferocious. But she was intelligent, and kind-hearted, a trait her race didn't possess. He watched as she walked away. _Have a safe journey, Syl, daughter of dragon._

* * *

**A/N: Who is this mysterious friend of Gandalf and what part will she truly play in the quest to reclaim Erebor? Find out in the next chapters!**

**Hi guys! I was thinking about all the half-dwarves, peredhil, half-men stories, and well, I just wanted to deviate a bit. Haha. I hope you like it tho.**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	2. Of Casual Meetings and Beginnings

**A/N:** Hello! The concept of a dragonborn in Tolkien's writings does not exist. I just came up with the idea while playing video games. And seeing how Thorin loathes dragons, I wondered, what if? So I hope you enjoy this story. It will be an irregular update until I finish my other story, but I will try to update weekly. This will be a movieverse and bookverse story. I'm combining both, in a way that I could connect the events and insert some events without truly disrupting the movie/bookverse flow.

Concerns/questions/compliments/reactions are always welcomed as reviews or PM.

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

_Of Casual meetings and misguided beginnings_

"_A person often meets his destiny on the road he took to avoid it_."  
― Jean de La Fontaine

**T**he sun was but a fractal of light in the dark sky. Ere the break of dawn, most were still in their beds, dreaming and sleeping peacefully. However, in one hobbit's home, thirteen dwarves were awake and all ready to go.

Yesterday, they were welcomed in the humble home of burglar Bilbo Baggins. They ate plentiful food, sang their songs, and discussed matters of their quest with the burglar. Today, they will begin their journey to the East, where their once magnificent mountain lay, and reclaim their lost home.

As the dwarves pile out of the hobbit's door, they found themselves in a presence of someone truly unexpected. The air was suddenly heavy and something held them in their place as if they were rooted to the ground. They felt anxious and daunted as the tall, hooded stranger mounted off his horse. It was Thorin Oakenshield, leader of their company, who first broke free of the seeming spell brought by the stranger. He pulled out his sword and all the others followed suit, keeping their guards up.

And yet, at such an aggressive stance, the stranger paid no mind and simply patted his horse before he spoke, his words were strong yet there was a certain softness, a certain femininity. "Put your weapons away lest you want to die before your quest even begins."

Thorin, refusing to lay down his arms, took the moment to analyze this stranger in front of him. He was clad in black from his coat to his trousers, from his cloak to his hood. A quiver was strapped on his back, along with his bow and, on his waist was a sword fastened to his belt. His face was obscured by his hood and, from under it, Thorin could faintly see a red scarf that seemed to cover her mouth as if the hood didn't conceal his identity enough.

"Who are you?" Thorin demanded.

"Where's Gandalf?" The stranger asked, ignoring his question.

"You are late." The wizard said as he ducked out of the door. The dwarves turned to him, silently asking for an explanation. "I expected you to be here last night."

The dwarves drew their weapons as the stranger walked past them and stood beside Gandalf. The stranger yawned, stretching out his arms. "I left a day late and I haven't any sleep. I should have—"

"Who is this, Gandalf? Another grocer?" Thorin interrupted rather rudely.

The stranger snapped. "I'm sorry. Who are you?"

"This is Thorin Oakenshield, the leader of our company." Gandalf cleared his throat and began introductions, knowing that if the two were left alone to talk, the end would not be good. "Thorin, this is Syl, a friend of mine, whom I have asked to look after Bilbo in this journey, if I am ever absent."

"That would be frequent, I suppose." The stranger remarked.

Thorin composed himself and regarded the stranger pompously. "If you are no enemy of ours then reveal your face."

"I'll reveal it when I want to."

"The burglar is no longer coming with us." Said Thorin with an underlying mockery in his tone. "There is no need for your services."

He thought his words would offend her. It slightly did but what his words did was simply entertain her. "We leave now, Gandalf. We can wait no longer."

And so, the dwarves trudged away and left Gandalf and Syl in their wake.

The two old friends sat on the hobbit's small bench. It seemed comic as both of them were too big for it. They sat quietly for a very long while as they waited for the hobbit to rouse—Gandalf smoking his pipe while Syl observed their surroundings—the rolling green hills, the small hobbit holes, the peaceful ambience. It had been many years since she felt a sense of peace. Who knew that the place of the little folk would offer her such tranquility?

She drew off her hood and loosened the red scarf around her neck and looked on to the East, watching the sun's slow ascent into the sky. Gandalf glanced at his friend. They have been friends for so long and yet, looking at her never ceased to surprise him. She was a peculiar being, a rare kind to this world even her appearance was as ethereal as she was.

The time passed and the two old friends talked of their journeys and lives, catching up from what they've missed out with each other. The last time they have talked so casually was many, many years ago.

Suddenly, Syl asked, trying to sound indifferently. "Gandalf, what _Oaken-dwarf_ is saying, is it true? The burglar is no longer coming? He doesn't seem to be a sure choice."

"If a man will begin with certainties, he shall end in doubts; but if he will be content to begin with doubts, he shall end in certainties." He answered puzzlingly.

"You don't ever change do you? But I do love your riddles and puzzling talks." Syl smiled happily. "I'll stay here so if he ever changes his mind. But if he doesn't," She paused, enough for him to see the dangerous glint in her eyes. "I'll see you in the mountain."

"Is that your only objective? The gold in that mountain?"

"Is it why you helped them? Because you only wish to see them get their mountain back? Is reclaiming their lost home the only aim they have in mind? Not the gold?" She asked pointedly. "You and I, even them, we are all the same, Gandalf. This quest offers something we want so we help them. I want the gold and I'd guess whatever you want would be associated with safeguarding Middle-Earth. The only one partaking in this quest that doesn't seem to have an ulterior motive is your hobbit friend."

"A person is enclosed by many walls of secrets. You might think that you know him or understand him, but truly, their motives remain hidden, buried in lies or simply not told." Gandalf puffed his pipe. "But in the end, you decide to trust them."

"I hope trusting you won't get me slain."

"I hope trusting you won't risk the safety of Middle-Earth."

"You are aware that bringing me in this quest is as dangerous as facing Smaug, and yet here I am." She asked, her tone curious and weighty. "Why do you trust me?"

"You would not have strayed from your dark path if light did not exist in your heart."

"That is one way of putting it."

"It is almost half past ten." Gandalf said. "Why on Earth is Bilbo still here?"

Syl stood up and drew her hood, once again concealing her face. "I'll get my horse then."

"Syl," Gandalf called as she walked away. "How many have you got left?"

"Four." She took her time to answer. She glanced back and smiled at her friend who worries ever so constantly about the safety of this world. "You needn't worry 'bout that. I am rather worried about my episodes. It is getting a bit hard to control. Stop worrying for now and fetch your hobbit friend, else he'll be late."

Gandalf smiled and proceeded inside. As he went in, he found the hobbit at his table, eating his meal as if there was no quest at hand. The hobbit was even surprised when he saw the wizard come in.

"My dear Bilbo," Gandalf said as he approached. "Whenever are you going to come? What about an early start? It is already half past ten! They left you a message, because they could not wait."

"A-a message? What message? Where?" Bilbo asked, flustered.

"Great Elephants! You are not yourself this morning—did you dust the mantelpiece, well, did you?"

"What's got to do with it? I was busy cleaning up after fourteen! My pantry has been pillaged and the plumbing in my bathroom is nearly half-destroyed!"

Gandalf handed him a note, written on his own note-paper. "If you have dusted your mantelpiece, you would have found this just under the clock."

Bilbo took the paper and read it. It read:

_Thorin and Company to Burglar Bilbo greeting! For your hospitality our sincerest thanks, and for your offer of professional assistance our greatest acceptance. Terms: cash on delivery, up to and not exceeding one fourteenth of total profits (if any); all travelling expenses guaranteed in any event; funeral expenses to be defrayed by us or our representatives, if occasion arise and the matter is not otherwise arranged for._

_Thinking it unnecessary to disturb your esteem repose, we have proceeded in advance to make requisite preparations, and shall await your respected person at the Green Dragon Inn, Bywater at 11 a.m. sharp. Trusting to be punctual, we have the honour to remain._

_Yours deeply,_

_Thorin and Co._

"That leaves you with ten minutes. You will have to run." Gandalf said as Bilbo finished reading the note.

"But—"

"No time for it."

"But—"

"No time for that either! Off you go!"

Thrusting his keys onto Gandalf's hands and leaving his second breakfast half-finished, Bilbo went out his door and began to run. As he ran down the lane, he heard hooves against the road and when he turned to look, Bilbo was almost frightened out of his wits. There was a tall, cloaked stranger, all clad in black except for the red scarf faintly noticeable under her hood, astride a black horse. The daunting figure was coming closer and closer, and he knew he cannot outrun it. Bilbo closed his eyes and willed his furry feet to run faster and faster.

_Barely out of my door and my life shall come to an end! _Bilbo thought. _I am a fool to think of dragons and adventures at this age!_

Then suddenly, the collar of his coat was yanked and up he went, his feet no longer touching the ground. Before he knew it, he was on top of a horse, galloping hard and fast. Poor Bilbo was trembling—afraid of the rider and afraid of being on a horse.

"Don't be frightened, Mister Bilbo." The rider spoke. Bilbo felt the smile in his words. His voice was firm and confident, yet it was high and soft like a woman's. Bilbo wondered if he was a she or a he, but he daren't ask, not wanting to offend him. "I am here to be of service to you."

Bilbo squeaked. "W-who are you?"

"Syl. You can call me Syl." She replied. "I am a friend of Gandalf's and he has asked me to escort you in your quest."

"Escort me?"

"Yes, you think Gandalf will let you run off to the dragon without a reliable aid?"

"Well no, but the dwarves—"

"Even I would not let you run with _dwarves_, Mister Bilbo." She said matter-of-factly but there was a hint of disdain as she said the word 'dwarves'. "I promise I would get you back safely to your home. Besides, in a perilous quest, one must have a dependable friend. I assure you that a woman like me can protect you until the end."

So she was a woman after all, perhaps concealing her identity gave her ease in her travels. "Yes, yes. I, uh, where are you taking me?"

"To meet the rest of your company, of course, and we are almost late! Hold on tighter to the pommel lest you want to fall!"

And so they road on to Bywater, fast and hard the horse galloped past the great Mill, across The Water, and then on for a mile or more. On the stroke of eleven, they have arrived at the Green Dragon Inn. Syl mounted off her horse quickly, causing her hood to fall back and reveal her identity. Quickly, she pulled it back, concealing herself once more. But it did not stop Bilbo from noticing her features. And he was speechless as he saw her, not because of her silvery hair but of her golden eyes. He wondered if it ever was possible to have eyes like such. Maybe it was a trait of the big-folks, of Men of the South, he thought.

Syl laughed, confusing Bilbo greatly. "Did your mother not tell you it is rude to stare, Mister Bilbo?"

"O-oh, sorry." He blushed slightly. He didn't even realize that he was staring at her." "I truly thought you were a man. If you haven't told me you were a girl, I would've…I'd still believe you were a man."

"Well, that would be good. I keep my cloak on to hide my identity, you see. The roads are dangerous and even more so when you are a woman. Besides, my hair attracts too much attention."

"It-it is your eyes that I am curious about."

"I am a rather rare creature, Mister Bilbo."

Both of them proceeded to the front of the inn where an elder-looking dwarf stood, smiling as they approach.

"Bravo!" He said as he saw Bilbo. "And to you, the strong-willed Master Syl. You have given quite an impression earlier."

Earlier? Bilbo didn't understand the conversation between the two. Did they meet beforehand? This morning? More importantly, it seemed that Balin still hadn't noticed that Syl was, in fact, a woman. Of course, he did not say anything as it was not his place and so he listened onto their conversation.

"I am not usually rude." She shrugged. "Forgive me, I am not much fond of dwarves especially greedy and overbearing ones. I hope you're not of those two. Ah, how rude, I've not introduced myself. I am Syl, Bilbo's bodyguard, I suppose."

The elder dwarf was surprised at her bluntness. Never had he met a man with such a bold tongue and now his worries grew, knowing what transpired with this man and Thorin earlier may happen again. And next time might end in a much unpleasant way.

He swept a bow and said, "Balin, at your service."

"I have no need for your service as of now. Thank you." Syl tried to say politely. She turned to Bilbo and handed him the reins of her horse. "Hold this for a moment."

"Uh—"

Before Bilbo could even protest, the reins were in his hands and Syl was already walking in to the inn. And so, Bilbo turned to Balin, smiling awkwardly at him.

"Balin," He cleared his throat, "Where are the others?"

"Fetchin' the ponies, laddie." Balin smiled, and pointed behind Bilbo. "There they are."

There the others were, all of them astride in laden ponies, carrying provisions and parcels. There was a small pony too, apparently for him. But oh, how he dreaded riding ponies or horses. Earlier, he wanted nothing but to get off Syl's horse, but now, riding with didn't seem to be such a bad thing.

"I'm sorry, I am without a hat and a walking stick. And I've no pocket-handkerchiefs and no money, at that. I got your note at 10:45 to be precise."

"Don't be precise!" Dwalin, the brusque looking, bald dwarf said in a gruff tone. "And, don't ye worry, you will have to manage without pocket-handkerchiefs and many other things before you get to your journey's end. As for a hat, I've a spare hood and cloak in me bags."

"I hope you can get onto that." One of the dwarves—the one who used his mother's glory box as a doormat—said to Bilbo. The others began to snicker and laugh, making Bilbo redden.

"Up you two get! And off we go." Thorin ordered.

"But Syl is still inside." Bilbo said suddenly. "This is Syl's horse."

"Then fetch him quickly." Said Thorin impatiently, knowing the one mentioned was the crude man in black. "We wish to be delayed no longer."

Quick on his feet, Bilbo headed for the inn's door but, there was no need for him to go inside as Syl stepped out, carrying two small bags slung her shoulder.

"Need help getting on your pony there, Mister Bilbo?" She said as she led him to the offered pony.

"Please, though I do wish I could ride with you. It seems…safer."

She laughed lightly. "You can't depend on me forever. I would have to throw you into a wolf's den if you think I will be coddling you throughout this journey."

It was joke. But it didn't sound like one to Bilbo. Now, he was more scared than ever.

Immediately, they left after Bilbo and Syl settled onto their horses. It was not long when Gandalf, astride a white horse, soon joined them and brought many pocket-handkerchiefs, and Bilbo's pipe and tobacco. With that, the party carried on happily. And Bilbo thought, perhaps adventures weren't bad after all.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! :D


End file.
